This application is a U.S. National Phase Application under 35 U.S.C. § 371 and claims the benefit of priority to International Application Serial No. PCT/US2014/032667, filed on Apr. 2, 2014, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
This instant specification relates to using Boolean algebra for patent claim mapping and analysis.
Boolean algebra provides a mathematical framework for manipulating variables. In some applications, Boolean logic is implemented by logic gates that act on one or more binary input variables and produce one or more binary output variables according to a truth table. For example, Boolean logic has been used extensively in computing and electronics applications.